A Tortured Soul
by paul the great
Summary: a boys's year of tormenti out titanic as a category cuz i cant find one that suites the story


**A Tortured Soul**

**By: Paul Fryns**

**Chapter 1**

A long and enjoyable summer had passed and Phil was walking to his bus stop for the first time in 9 weeks. Just as anyone else would be he was intimidated, but went in confident for he had a lot of friends waiting for him. He had no idea what was awaiting him. After a week or two had passed he was happier than anyone in the school, for he had been loved by almost everyone in the freshmen class in a mere 2 weeks. He had gained friends in towns he had never even known existed (he went to a tech school). Everything was going perfectly

Then one day as Phil was walking to lunch, joking and laughing, he ran into is good friend Alex. "Dude Phil I got a girlfriend". Said Alex with extreme excitement.

In that instant Phil realized something…that he had been alone all of his life, and it depressed him but it was nothing to significant at the time to him. Phil said "That's great man, best of luck to the both of you guys." Then walked off.

As days went by and the temperature dropped so did Phil's emotions. Days seemed longer, problems seemed bigger, and what started the year off had die and withered away. But he didn't want anybody to worry about him so he bottled it up and helped his friend the best he could, to help keep his mind pre-occupied. This may seem like it was a horrible idea but in doing so a friend he considered nothing more than a simple buddy became one of the most important people in his life. Her name was Helen, and she and Phil instantly became best friends. They helped each other through everything there was to help with. The main topic for help to Helen was constant heartbreaks, either it was to or from her Phil helped every bit of the way

But even though something this great had happened to Phil he still was always sad, even if he had seemed happy at times it was always there to catch up with him and bring him back down. Yet he still kept on and still helped everybody he could. Alex and his girlfriend had broken up and he was there for every bit of it for example. But Phil was still lonely all the time and continually lost interest in life.

**Chapter 2**

Time past and it got to about late November and Phil had developed a crush on his friend Mary. And one night he swallowed his doubt and decided to ask her out…through a Myspace message. She got the message and instantly called Helen to ask if it was true, and Helen who had helped Phil compose the message said it was true and tried to help her to liking him back. But instead Mary disclosed all contact with Phil and the love that was felt for her died slowly and miserably.

After what was left had completely died and the ashes were blown away Phil felt completely hollow inside. Nothing was meaningful anymore and he felt that life had passed him by and he was never to rise again.

Then one night in mid march after getting off the phone with Helen he just list all hope he ever had so he went into his bathroom and took a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet and cut himself on the shoulder six times. After doing so with his shaking hand he shut off the bathroom light and went to bed.

**Chapter 3**

Days went by, scars were made and tears were cried, but Phil had finally gained something to look forward to, his 17th birthday. He was pumped for the first time in months. He was having Helen and his best friend from the town he moved away from sleep over for his birthday. Things seemed great and a light finally started to shine on his life again.

But what had happened was at about 3 o'clock in the morning he was watching the 40 year old virgin and having a grand old time then looked over to see his best friend having sex with his other best friend right next to him on the couch he later that night had to sleep on. He had to sit in watch/hear it the entire about 2 hours they did it.

He was completely destroyed, there was nothing left not a god damn thing he could pick up on. Phil knew in that very second his eyes caught with what was happening that he was more un-appreciated than anyone in the world. He felt meaningless, helpless and reckless for a way out.

Happy birthday Phil

**Chapter 4**

He wondered aimlessly through the days, everyday and only for the purpose of getting to the next pointless day. It seemed as if nothing mattered anymore, and that no one would care if he would do what he was wanting to.

But hope yielded its head once again and through some friends he found love. Phil had finally gotten a girlfriend, and he had risen again. Dead plants grew and smiles returned to his face. He was at peace. Then one day three weeks into his new relationship after talking to Helen on the phone he got an IM message from his girlfriend saying this "Phil you are an amazing person but I don't think that this relationship is going to work out, I'm sorry."

Phil looked at the message and read it several times over again, then just smiled, he called Helen back and told her and was surprisingly calm about it. Everyone in school was shocked by how greatly he seemed to have taken it.

**Chapter 5**

About 5 days after the break up Helen went to Phil's house to see how he was doing because the way he had reacted to it confused everybody. She went to his computer because she knew that's were he spends most his time. She read the IM conversations left up and all of them seemed to be goodbyes to all his friends. Starting to get extremely worried she began to call out to him and looking for him "Phil" she yelled in the seemingly empty house

Beginning to panic she ran upstairs and swung open his bedroom door to find a sight she will never ever forget. Her best friend lying in a pool of his own blood with a razor in one hand and a piece of paper in the other

She began to cry and picked up the piece of paper which read:

To whom it may concern

This life I am living is useless and I can no longer bare this pain that I'm bound to every waking hour of my life. I'm sorry Helen I know you were the one that always cared and I just want to let you know that I love you more than a friend and that I always have since the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm sorry

Helen cried out in horrifying sorrow and hugged his lifeless body then took the razor he used to kill himself and slit it across her neck

The parents of both of them decided on it and they were buried together in June.

**THE END**


End file.
